


Rose and Violet Visit DanceTale

by TaylorTheCreator14



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ballet, Dancing, Gen, Hip Hop, Modern Dancing, Slow Dancing, Swing, Tap Dancing, salsa - Freeform, waltz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorTheCreator14/pseuds/TaylorTheCreator14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Skelegirls started to go to another dimension! This time it's DanceTale! Will these two be able to handle dance moves as well as getting out?</p>
<p>(Sent me requests on which universe you want to see next after this one! Adding chapter soon...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another Alternative Universe I had interest in! And trust me...I'm not good at describing dance moves...
> 
> Here's the creator of it: http://teandstars.tumblr.com/

Rose's POV

Me and Violet woke up into a different dimension. This time we ended up where the yellow flowers were..."Ugh...Oww...My skull hurts..." I said as I rubbed it. Violet did the same thing as I saw her sit up.

"*sigh* Huh...? We're back in Undertale...? Don't tell me this was a trick..." She said, looking around with a frown. I stood up, seeing the large door entrance, just like the same one from Undertale. Me and Violet were confused as we walked towards it, going through it. At the other side, we saw the green patch of grass...but Flowey wasn't there.

"Huh...? Wasn't that flower suppose to be here?" My sister asked me, I shrugged as we walked into the RUINS. They looked the same as the original Undertale...Very very weird...

Well...Whatever this Universe is...I think everyone will be different...


	2. The Waltzing Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls first discover what this dimension was as they saw the goat family...Doing the Waltz!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sucky summary but worth it!

Rose's POV

As we entered Toriel's house...which looked exactly the same, except there was...music in the living room? "W-What is that?" I asked quietly, as we peeked from the wall, seeing Toriel...and Asriel dancing to the Waltz music. I was shocked. Asriel came back! H-How was this possible?! 

"Hmm?" The goat woman spotted us with slight surprise and then smiled sweetly. "Oh my? What's this?" She said, smiling at us. "Two skeletons? How surprising!" Well, at least she's interested in our appearances...

"H-Hi...I'm Rose...and this is my sister Violet." I said as I introduced us. The goat child smiled shyly, waving at us. But...he looked alot older now! "Oh! Hello." Smiling at him, we both bow politely. The house still looked the same from Undertale but...they were dancing to the Waltz. Very strange...However, that type of dancing sure is fun. Perhaps, maybe the other monsters can dance too? I don't know. 

"Anyways, we're trying to exit the RUINS, uhh...but somehow got lost into your house Toriel. Do you know where it is?" Violet asked suddenly, making the goat woman surprised...then she looked away a bit. 

"U-Uhh...Mom is a bit worried when others talk about the RUINS exit...so I can show you the way...if you beat me at a Waltz dance off...!" Asriel said with a smile, holding out his hand to me. With a slight blush, I put my boney hand on his, feeling his hold my waist with his other hand. Toriel gasped at what her son was doing, then she smiled, putting on the music. Me and Violet heard the melody and I closed my eyes as me and Asriel started dancing...He must be good at this. 

"Y-You're good Asriel..." I said shyly while smiling. The goat smirked a bit, taking my compliment as he spun me around gracefully, holding my hand up as I stopped spinning. Moving away from him, he grabbed me gently, pulling me back towards him as he held both of my hands...

"You're not bad yourself..." Asriel said, smirking at me as he dipped me slowly. I blushed red as his face was close to mine. Violet however...was a bit jealous...I don't know how I can sense her jealously, but...then suddenly, I was spun around quickly and then dipped again, my leg sliding to the side a bit. This goat...was REALLY good at the Waltz...Toriel herself was amazed...then the music stopped. Me, Toriel and Asriel looked at Violet, who was frowning. 

"A-Alright...Can you please...show the exit? Cause, I can't take this anymore..." She said, looking away with her white pupils. The goat sighed, leading us to the end of the RUINS...

* * *

 

"Hey Violet, why were you...jealous?" I asked suddenly as we walked to the large door, making her gasp...then she frowned more. 

"H-He wasn't THAT good...was he?" Violet said, hugging her arm. I sighed and patted her head. The thing is...Violet could turn into a male and...it was a disguise whenever I needed a partner to dance...and trust me. When she's a guy, those dance moves are...how should I say...unbelievable. As we both walked out the RUINS, it was the same snow path, just like from the original Undertale...! 

We both walked past the large branch that snapped when we walked away, heard footsteps behind us, and then...we stopped at the bridge which was the same thing...just like the footsteps behind us getting closer...and closer...and closer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm wondering myself why am I making it short... T_T

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that the intro was so small...! I'll try to do better in the next chapter.


End file.
